villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alpha Male
The Alpha Male is the main antagonist of the 2007 live action film, I Am Legend, which is based on the 1954 post-apocalyptic novel of the same name by the late Richard Matheson. In the 2007 film adaptation, he was portrayed by . Biography The Alpha Male is the leader of the Darkseekers who have overrun New York after the accidental mutation of the K9 Virus wiped out more than half of humanity and reduced the rest to cannibaistic Darkseekers. Like all the Darkseekers in the film, he is hairless, wearing the rags of his clothing from when he was uninfected, behaves like an animal and displays murderous rage towards those not infected. He first met the movie's protagonist Dr. Robert Neville, when his wife and alpha female was taken by Neville to be experimented. Neville is surpised by the behavior he displays, having shown that Darkseekers were capable of valuing each other. As well, he momentarily exposed himself to sunlight, even though U.V radiation was deadly to them, shown when his skin begins to char and smoke. Later on, The Alpha sets up a trap that knocks Neville out. When he comes too, he is attacked by a pack of infected dogs unleashed by the Alpha. While Neville himself survives, his dog and companion Sam is infected, forcing Neville to kill her. Devestated by the loss of his only friend, Neville attacks The Alpha and his pack with his car in a suicidal rage. After flipping over the vehicle, the Alpha attempts to kill Neville, being driven back by the arrival of two other survivors. While they try to escape the Alpha Male follows them and discovers Neville's hiding place. During the night he together with his pack attacks Neville. They drive him back into his lab, where the humans seal themselves in a room, the Alpha throwing aside his packmates to slam himself against the reinforced glass. Neville tries to reason with him, stating that he could cure them, the Alpha showing no understanding as he roars and howls like a wild animal. Seeing that there was no way to save him, Neville hides the others before commiting suicide with a grenade, killing himself, the Alpha and all other Darkseekers present. In an alternate ending The Alpha Male retained some parts of his humanity, where he instead listens to Neville and shows that he came to rescue his captured mate by making the shape of a butterfly, a tatoo the female Darkseeker has. Neville understands and gives her back, the Alpha picking her up and nuzzling her with joy. He then starts roaring in anger at the sight of all the photos showing other Darkseekers killed by Neville's experiments. Filled with shame, Neville states he is sorry, The Alpha acknowledging this before leaving peacefully. Gallery Category:Evil Creation Category:Monsters Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Ferals Category:Male Category:Mute Category:Wrathful Category:Trickster Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Zombies Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Redeemed Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mastermind Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Nameless Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Vampires